Olvidando
by Juukyu
Summary: Lo único que Rogue podía ofrecerle a Juvia era un poco de consuelo. Conformarse con astillas del corazón que ella había entregado ciegamente. Crackpairing Viñeta sin sentido.


**Disclaimer: **_Fairy Tail y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima!_

**Crackpairing. **Esto no tiene sentido.

* * *

**Olvidando.**

La mujer lluvia se abandonaba a las sombras durante la noche.  
Cerraba la puerta de su habitación y apagaba cada luz, cada pequeño remanente de brillo.  
Se quedaba ciega y arrastrándose llegaba hacia su cama como podía.  
Gateaba en la extensión del lecho hasta dar con el cuerpo que ansiaba desde las tres de la tarde.  
Juvia trepaba presurosa y con necesidad hacia lo único que tenía.  
Se quitaba la poca ropa que llevaba como si su amante fuese a contemplarla y se adhería al cuerpo del joven debajo suyo.  
En esa oscuridad él no vería nada.  
En esa oscuridad quizás no eran ellos.

Sintió su cuerpo ligero siendo acariciado sin suavidad y luego perforado, dentelladas en sus piernas y líquido caliente brotando de las heridas.  
Él se metía en cada unos de sus rincones, como una sombra hambrienta que quiere devorar la poca luz que quedaba al finalizar el día.  
Tiene su aliento en los pulmones, sus dientes en su carne y sus manos en todas partes.  
Todas las noches perdía la misma batalla. Todas las noches se aferraba a él con tanta fuerza que olvidaba a su Gray-sama hasta el final.

Gray-sama era el millón de dólares que podrías o no sacar en la lotería.  
Rogue es aquel billete arrugado que encontraste en un abrigo.  
La hacía feliz de alguna u otra manera...

Ella se deshacía por completo en su boca.  
Era vapor envolviendo al joven hombre, luego agua, luego mujer hasta que volvía a derretirse en su cuerpo desairado.  
Él la aceptaba así, desconocida y extraña, líquida y deliciosa.

Rogue conocía bien la rutina: ella lo esperaría en la oscuridad, en busca de lo mismo de siempre.  
En una oportunidad él le había prometido consuelo. Sentados en algún polvoriento escalón, el dragon slayer le ofreció su mano gentil, sin objetivos ocultos. Juvia le tomo el codo.  
Y al principio ella se había comportado bastante mezquina, rehusándose a recibir nada. Borrando con sumo empeño las marcas de la noche anterior porque sí.  
Fueron incontables las veces que clamó por Gray mientras quien la estaba amando era Rogue.  
Él era un bastardo porque se lo permitió.  
No le importó mientras pudiera pasar un minuto más dentro de su cuerpo, mientras pudiera ahogarse en su profundidad una noche más.  
Sin embargo, el tiempo fue cambiando a la muchacha. Ahora se fundía a él como si sólo viviera para esas noches, que eran todas.  
Ya no le importaba un mordisco en su mejilla, o la marca amoratada de los lánguidos dedos de su amante en sus piernas, donde fuera visible, cerca de la marca de su gremio.  
Le daba lo mismo que él se inyectara en su torrente sanguíneo como un veneno que te mata sólo por un par de horas.  
Después de todo, Rogue había sido para Juvia como una anestesia tópica sobre los golpes de su derrotado cuerpo.  
Y él no sabía que era la chica de agua para si mismo. Sólo deseaba poseerla un poco más, entrar un poco más profundo.

Algunas veces ella saldría de la negación y exhalaría su nombre en su oído con voz gentil, en busca de un poco mas de cariño.  
Así tenía una parte de sus miserables días cubierta.  
"Que mala es Juvia" pensaba. Mientras no lo dijera en voz alta, estaría bien.  
Iba a aprovecharse de él hasta que no le quedara ni un poco de ternura para entregarle a nadie. Hasta que no pudiera darle su joven corazón a otra persona que no fuera ella.  
Sería entonces la primera vez que alguien le perteneciera enteramente.  
Aunque al contrario de como ella lo decía, no lo planeaba con malicia, sino con cierta tristeza.

Rogue siempre lo supo. Le permitió arrancarle el corazón poco a poco aunque doliera mucho más de esa manera.  
Le dejó quedárselo como garantía de que él no iría a ningún lado, jamás.  
Después de todo sabía que cuando Juvia lo tuviera en sus manos, no sería capaz de hacerle lo que le hicieron al suyo.

Cuando los ojos de la chica se apagaron en la penumbra, se dejo arrastrar por la corriente, sentía sus piernas como si hubiese nadado durante toda la tarde.

"Cuida bien de mi esta noche"-dijo el chico contra la nuca de la mujer lluvia, con la voz densa y apagada.  
Ella se dio vuelta para confirmarlo: estaba dormido. Se veía como un niño cansado.  
Le acarició los parpados cerrados y ligeramente oscurecidos.  
"Juvia lo hará, lo promete"  
No tenía sentido responderle pero, ¿algo de lo que le ocurría lo tenía?

Él le entrego su corazón casi a estrenar, ella a cambio le dio sus ojos.  
¿Para qué los necesitaría?, Rogue se había comido todas las estrellas de su cielo.


End file.
